It Started With a Cupcake
by Red-Velvet-Erza
Summary: Erza Scarlet, owner of Scarlet's Treats. A well known bakery around the city. Jellal Fernandez, the CEO of Fiore Enterprise. What will happen when these two cross paths? Will love blossom? Or will someone get in the way?
1. The Last Customer

**The Last Customer**

My name is Erza Scarlet. Also known as Titania, a nickname my friends gave me and also known for my delicious baked treats.

I live by myself in a nice apartment. I own a bakery called Scarlet's Treats. A very well known bakery around this area. I specialize in wedding cakes, cupcakes and cheesecakes.

I woke up at 5 am, the usual time with my scarlet hair looking like a birds nest, slight bags under my eyes and of course, a very tired look on my face. I sighed, yesterday was a long day. With running around town, dropping off cakes, baking cakes, cookies, cupcakes, gosh, I was a mad woman yesterday.

I got up and started getting ready very slowly. I made sure cover my eyes with makeup to make me appear less tired. Once I got into my car, I started it up and headed to a small cafe named Fairy Tail. My childhood best friend Mirajane owns that cafe. That's where all of my friends go for food and to hangout. Once I got there, I saw that the light in the back was on, signaling that Mira was inside. I pulled out my spare key, and opened up the door.

"Mira! I'm here!" I yelled out

"I'm in the backroom!" She yelled back to me.

I made my way to the backroom. Where I saw Mira getting to work on some scones.

"Hey Mira! How was yesterday?" I asked her while I started making my daily coffee. Mira taught me her secret to her delicious coffee, I'm the only one who knows it. Not even her boyfriend, Laxus knows it.

"It was hectic! I was going left and right! I swear I was going to pass out from the stress!"Mira whined while sitting down after the scones were popped into the oven.

I chuckled, "yeah yesterday was hard for me too. Hey do you have any blueberry muffins?" I asked her

She pointed towards a muffin pan, I thanked her and grabbed one. I then sat down with Mira, we started talking about how her and Laxus were doing. She smiled brightly and told me all about their date the other weekend.

"You know Erza...you should really find yourself a boyfriend! You're too lonely all the time!" She evily told me.

I sighed "ill get one when I find the right guy" I replied to her

Mira sighed and mumbled about finding me one herself, I chuckled.

"Well got to go now, good luck with today!" I said to her

I heard a distant "you too" as I was leaving the front door. I got into my car and drove to my bakery. I unlocked the front door, and grabbed my black apron. I tied it around my tan blouse, and tied my hair up into a messy bun. I washed my hands and got to work on a wedding cake order I got.

One by one, my employees came into the building. I simply nodded my head towards them while mixing my cake batter. They all got to work, opening time was at 8 o'clock, I looked up and noticed that it was 7:40. I wiped my hands and popped the cake into the oven.

"Hey Meredy! When this cake comes out, can you please make sure it gets on the cooling rack?" I asked one of my best employees.

A girl, a few years younger then me came out. Her light bubblegum pink hair was pulled into a high pony tail, and her light red apron was on over her black shirt and pants. She smiled.

"Of course! Don't forget to start on those red velvet cupcakes too!" I nodded

I started the batter for my red velvet cupcakes, the most demanded cupcake on the menu. By 8 o'clock, I was scooping the batter into their desired cupcake liners. I put them into the oven, and I went to open the doors. Slowly but surely, people started filling into the bakery. Few asking for wedding cakes. After taking a couple orders, I went into the backroom, and started working on the wedding cake order I got. I would occasionally come out and check to make sure everything was okay.

At around 3, I noticed that my red velvet cupcakes were running low. I didn't have any time to make any more and my employees are too busy. I sighed and went back to working on the wedding cake. At around 5:30, I finished decorating the wedding cake, I sat on my special chair, and sighed. That was a hard cake to make in one day .

The workers of Scarlet's Treat were starting to close up by cleaning tables, and some of them left. Soon it was just Meredy and I.

"Hey Erz, do you have a boyfriend?" I shook my head while inwardly rolling my eyes.

"Why not!" Meredy pouted. "Who doesn't love a woman who bakes!"

I chuckled "It's more of me not liking them" I told her with slight pride.

Of course I've been asked out plenty of times, most of the men just never appealed to me.

Meredy sighed, and told me that she should get going, I nodded and told her I would close up.

"Bye Erz!" She smiled and left.

I went into the backroom, after a little bit of time spent on organizing the kitchen area. I heard the bell ring. I quickly made my way to the counter. I gasped when I saw the man. He had an interesting red tattoo over his right eye, he had blue spiky hair, that looked slightly unkempt. He was wearing a very nice suit

"H-hi! Welcome to Scarlet's Treats! What would you like? I slightly stammered.

He smiled, and I quickly sucked in a sharp breath.

"Do you sell red velvet? He asked with a deep, smooth voice.

I nodded "anything else? I asked

He shook his head, I made my way to the display case, and lucky enough there was only one red velvet cupcake left. I smiled and put it in a small, but cute plastic carrier. I walked over to the counter where the gorgeous man was standing.

"Here ya go! The last red velvet cupcake!" I smiled brightly at him

He passed over a $5 bill with the cupcake only costing $3, I went to give him his change. He held his hand and quickly told me to keep the change while smirking. I nodded and stuck the 5 into the cash register.

"Have a nice night!" I told him as he was leaving.

I sighed after he left and went to shut and lock the door.

 _'That was probably the most handsome man I've ever seen.'_

 **(A/N): Here's the first chapter for my new story :D Hope you like it!**


	2. An Unexpected Meeting

I smacked my alarm clock off, I mumbled about never getting enough sleep and got out of my comfy bed. I had a really hard time getting to sleep last night, an image of that handsome blue haired man kept appearing in my mind every time I closed my eyes.

I sighed and got ready for work by getting on a pair of black jeans, and a pink t-shirt. I tied my scarlet hair into a high pony tail, and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I had a lot of baking to do this morning, so I decided to run by McDonalds for breakfast.

Once I got my food, I started eating my breakfast burrito in the car, occasionally taking a sip out of my coffee, which might I say wasn't as good as Mira's. I arrived to a building with big scarlet letters spelling out 'Scarlet's Treats' I smiled to myself, and unlocked the door. I got started right away on making red velvet and lemon velvet cupcakes. Since it was late July, I decided to have a summer themed cupcake.

Meredy walked in and yelled out 'ERZ! I'M HERE!"

I greeted Meredy, and asked her if she could get started on the fondant decorations for the cupcakes. My good friend Lucy came in next.

"Hey Erza! Sorry I wasn't here yesterday, I wasn't feeling too great and Natsu insisted that I stayed home!" Lucy whined

Natsu is Lucy's boyfriend, they've dated for 11 months and their 1 year anniversery was coming up soon.

"Don't worry about it, can you get started on some shortbread cookies?" I asked her

"Of course! I can also start on some lemon cookies as well" Lucy stated and got to work after washing her hands.

My other employees came in, Milliana, one of my child friends came in a little late.

"Sorry Er-chan!" she apologized.

I shook it off, and asked her to make sure the tables were cleaned.

Soon I went to the front door and turned the closed sign so it read "Open"

Customers came in one by one, everyone ordered their desired treat, and sat at tables, working or chatting with friends. At around 1, I decided to take my lunch break.

"Do you guys want anything from Wendy's? I asked Lucy, Meredy and Milliana.

They nodded their heads, and I headed out the door, already knowing their orders. When I pulled up to Wendy's, I parked my car and went inside. I got in line behind a man with blue hair, I slightly chuckled, "Why is blue hair so popular now?" I accidentally thought out loud.

The man with blue hair turned around, I gasped in shock. It was the guy from yesterday! The one who ordered the last cupcake! I flushed with embarrassment.

"S-sorry did I offend you?" I apologized while bowing

"Oh no! I just thought I recognized your voice. You're the one who works on Scarlet's Treats right?" he asked.

I quickly smiled and nodded.

"That was one of the best cupcakes I've every had." He told me with a smile.

I slightly blushed, and thanked him.

We started talking, after I ordered my food, I found out his name is Jellal, and that he is the CEO of Fiore Enterprise. When he told me, I gasped in shock, the well known Jellal Fernandez complimented me on my cupcake! I squealed inside my brain. Once I got my food, I bid my farewell to him.

"Oh wait! Here you go Erza." He said while giving me his business card. I thanked him and left.

Once I got in my car, I had a slight fan girl moment. I then started driving back to my bakery, once I arrived I got out of my car, and got the food and brought it inside.

"What took you so long Erza!" Lucy complained. She quickly dove into her food, a spicy chicken salad. She is really into spicy food, due to her boyfriend being obsessed with spicy foods.

"Sorry I... ran into somebody" I replied while blushing slightly.

"Oooooh has Erz found a lover?" Meredy smirked while coming to get her food

"W-w-what! N-o!" I stammered while blushing furiously.

"Whatever you say Erz" Meredy said with her eyebrow raised.

I went to put Milliana's food in the refrigerator since her lunch break hadn't started yet. I worked hard for the rest of the day, delivering orders too and fro. Until finally it was closing time. I locked up all the doors, and put away all the food. I started working the the wedding cake order I had. I made the cake part, and then put it in the oven. While it was baking, I cleaned up.

Right when I took the cake out and covered it, I heard a knock on the door. I silently peeked my head out to see who. And much to my surprise, I saw Jellal. I quickly opened the door and let him in.

I smirked, while I asked him "Are you back for another red velvet?"

"You know it!" he replied with a friendly grin.

I got his red velvet, and he wolfed it down within the minute.

"Ahh, that was so good" he praised to me.

I blushed slightly and nodded my head.

He went to his suits pocket to get his wallet, I quickly stopped him and told him it was on the house, he hesitantly put his wallet back. He got up, and thanked me. I got up to leave too, deciding I had finished baking for the day. We both left together, while I locked the door behind me.

"Well, goodnight Jellal!" I smiled towards him

"Night Erza" He smiled back with his dashing grin

I got into my car, and drove home, as soon as I got home, I sprawled out onto my bed, completely forgetting to change and eat dinner. I fell asleep quickly with a smile on my face.


	3. Wedding Cake Plans

**Wedding Cake Plans**

"Another early morning" I sighed as I hit my alarm clock off. I rushed to get ready, since I had to tell Mira all about Jellal...

I hopped into my car with energy I don't know I had, and drove over to the Fairy Tail Cafe. I got there and unlocked the door, I then automatically went into the backroom. I saw Mira working on a pot of coffee

"Hey Mira!" I greeted her

"Hey Erza! The usual?" She asked me

I nodded my head, once Mira got me my food, she sat down with me.

"So why are you so energetic this morning?" Mira questioned me with her eyebrow raised

I slightly blushed while saying "W-well I met this guy..."

"NANI! (A/N: Nani= what) ERZA GIVE ME ALL THE DETAILS NOW!" Mira demanded, her matchmaking side coming out.

I sighed and proceeded to tell her all about how he was the last customer and got the last red velvet cupcake, I described his face with great detail, not skipping a beat. I also told her how I met him again yesterday at Wendy's, and we talked and he gave me his business card, and then later that day he came into my bakery and asked for another red velvet cupcake.

By the end of my story, Mira was squealing like she just won a million dollars.

"THIS IS AMAZING HAS ERZA FINALLY FOUND A MAN OMG I NEED TO MEET HIM! AGHHH!" Mira ranted at me.

"Mira, I've only known him for 2 days, give it some time" I sighed

"Alright alright, but keep me updated on everything!" Mira demanded.

"Alright I will" I promised her.

I got up and threw away my napkin and put my cup in the sink. I waved goodbye to Mira and headed off to my bakery, I arrived at the door, and I was surprised to see that it was already unlocked. When I came inside, I noticed the kitchen light was on. I curiously walked over there, not making any sounds, and I peeked my head around the corner, where I saw Lucy hard at work. I sighed with relief, forgetting that I gave her and Mira the spare keys.

"Hey Lucy, glad to see you bright and early" I nodded towards her.

Lucy jumped, dropping the egg she was holding. I laughed, seeing how scared she looked. Lucy shot me a glare, however I wasn't bothered, seeing how my glares are the best.

"Don't do that Erza! You made me drop an egg!" Lucy huffed.

"Ok ok I won't do it anymore," I apologized, "so why are you here so early?" I asked

"Oh, Natsu was snoring really loud and I couldn't get back to sleep so I just decided to come in early and get to work." She replied

I smiled gratefully at her, then I got my apron on. We started getting to work, when I got a phone call, I went over to the bakery's phone.

"Hello, this is Scarlet's Treats! How may I help you?" I started off with.

"Ah hello! I would like to place an order for a wedding cake!" A young lady answered.

"Alright, would you like to come by the bakery so we can plan it?" I asked her

"That would be lovely! What time should I come?" The lady asked

"Any time is good for me! Just come over when you're ready." I responded to her

"Okay thanks, bye!" She ended the conversation.

I walked back over to my chair, and got out the samples for the wedding cake.

"Another wedding cake order?" Lucy asked me

I sighed and nodded.

"Okay, if you need help don't hesitate to ask, and don't forget, we are hanging out at Fairy Tail tonight!" She reminded me

I nodded my head and got back to work, I realized it was opening time, so I got all of my employees in their places, I wiped off my hands and turned the sign over so it read

"OPEN"

I smiled, then went back to the kitchen, another day at the bakery!

After some time, Milliana knocked on the backroom door, where I was setting up stuff for the wedding cake. Through the door, Milliana told me that my wedding cake client was here. I sighed then got up to open the door, I was greeted with a woman who looked to be in her young twenties. She had dark purple hair that reached her mid back, and peculiar red eyes. She smiled brightly at me.

"Good morning , I'm Ms. Milkovich, but you may call me Ultear!" She smiled at me

"Good morning Ultear! Let's get started on this wedding cake!" I said to her.

She nodded and followed me where I placed her in a chair, and went back to my chair.

"I'm sorry my fiancé isn't here! He had an unexpected business meeting." She apologized

"Don't worry about, now when is the wedding?" I asked while pulling out a calender.

"Well let's see, today is August 4th, so August 20th." She told me.

I nodded my head with a smile, 'that gives me a good amount of time.' I thought.

"Alright, so describe to me how you vision your cake"

"Well, it would be 3 layers, and be covered in white fondant with scarlet roses and brown vines" she replied."

"And flavors?" I asked her

"I know my husband loves red velvet, so how about red velvet for the bottom layer, chocolate for the middle and a small lemon velvet on the top?" She told me

"That sounds lovely! I will be sure to have your cake ready for your wedding date!" I promised her

"Thank you so much ! Have a nice day!" She smiled as she was leaving.

After that, the rest of my day went along without a hitch. I asked Meredy to close up the shop, since I had to go get ready for the hangout session my friends and I were having at Fairy Tail. I got home and went to change into some white jeans, and a black blouse, I let my scarlet hair out of its pony tail, and brushed it out, I did my makeup, and grabbed my purse and keys. I got into my car and headed off to Fairy Tail.

 **A/N: I'm sorry D: I feel like the chapters are getting shorter and shorter! I'll try to make them longer !**


	4. We're Going on Vacation!

**We're Going on Vacation**

I arrived to Fairy Tail. It was past closing hours so there were only a few cars there. I recognized all of the cars. I got out and opened the door to Fairy Tail. When I walked in, I was met with a warm breeze, and I was hit with the scent of coffee and muffins. I inwardly smiled and made my way to my friends.

In the middle of the room sat my closest friends, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia and Mira.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, I hope I didn't miss anything" I stayed

Everyone turned around

"Hey Erza!" Lucy smiled at me

"Yo Erza!" Natsu greeted me with a dorky grin while putting his arm around Lucy.

"Juvia is glad to see you here!" Juvia stated

"Hey Erza" Gray simply stated.

I sat down, and Mira brought me a warm cup of tea. I thanked her and we all started talking.

"Sooooo, when is the Nalu anniversary?" Mira asked raising her eyebrow

"What's Nalu?" Natsu stupidly asked.

"Its only your ship name!" Mira replied innocently

Lucy rolled her eyes. "It's next week" she responded.

"We should celebrate!" I put in

"Yeah! Let's go on a trip! My family just recently bought a beach house, we should check it out!" Mira exclaimed.

"Juvia thinks that is a wonderful idea! Don't you think Gray-sama?" Juvia asked.

"I'm down" Gray said.

"Me too! That seems like fun." Natsu agreed

Lucy nodded her head, agreeing with Natsu. Everyone turned towards me.

"So Erza? Do you want to go?" Mira practically begged me.

"Well who's going to watch my shop? What if something bad happens?" I questioned.

"What if Jellal stops by for another cupcake" I thought in my head

I looked up from lap and saw everyone looking at me with hope. I sighed with defeat

"I'm in"

"YOSH! I'M FIRED UP!" Natsu cheered

Lucy laughed and hugged Natsu, Mira squealed and went to the backroom to inform Laxus. Juvia grabbed onto Grays arm.

"Juvia is so excited for this trip Gray-sama" Juvia squealed.

When Mira came back, we all decided on the day and time. I told them I needed to be back by the 15th so I could finish the wedding cake order I got from Ultear.

After an hour of schedule checking, looking at watches and getting in fights, we decided that we would leave on the 7th of August and return the 14th. A whole week at the beach! After we settled on that idea, everyone got up to leave except Mira and I.

"Bye Erza! Don't stay up to late, we have work tomorrow!" Lucy said while leaving.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Mira. We started talking about what we wanted to do while we were there, and who would ride with who. We came to the conclusion that Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Juvia would ride together in Gray's car and that Mira and I would drive in my car.

"So Erza" Mira began with a suspicious grin. "Any news on Jellal?"

I blushed, "actually no, we haven't seen each other lately"

Mira sighed "well I'm still shipping Jerza!"

I looked at her with a confused look on my face

"And what exactly is Jerza?" I demanded her to tell me.

"It's your ship name silly" Mira chuckled.

I blushed again, but decided to leave the topic. I sighed and decided it was time for me to leave.

"Well I have to go now Mira, you probably should too" I announced

"Yeah ill walk out with you!" Mira cheerfully replied.

I waited for her to close up her shop, and then we walked out together.

"See ya tomorrow Erza! Don't forget to start packing!" Mira said

"You too!" I replied while getting into my car.

I drove home and parked into my driveway. I got out of my car very slowly, and made my way up to the door. I heard rustling in the bushes near my backyard. I stopped and my senses became alert. I peeked around, getting in my fighting stance.

"Show yourself" I boldly stated, not showing a hint of fear.

I heard more rustling in the bushes, and then I saw something or someone pop out and run away. They seemed to be a large man, well built too. My heart slightly jumped, and I quickly unlocked my door and went inside, I locked it behind me and locked all my doors and windows. I got my pepper spray ready just in case and I blocked all my doors with a chair.

I wiped my hands smirking.

"Good luck getting in now" I stated out loud.

I got ready for bed, and as soon as my head it the pillow, I was out.

 **(~Somebody's P.O.V~)**

'She almost caught me, she's still as scary as ever. I need to be more careful if I want this plan to work' I thought while running away from her house.

 **THERE IS YOUR CHAPTER! I'm sorry it's shorter then usual D:**

 **So now we have the gang going on a vacation and somebody stalker Erza? How will this play out?**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up, completely forgetting about that random stranger who was outside my house last night. I got up and got ready, I had a little extra time, so I decided to start packing. I got my scarlet colored suit case, and started folding some clothes. I found my bathing suit, a simple black bikini and I also got my so called 'legendary' bathing suit too. A gold bikini with a black swirly design. (A/N: Her bikini in the 5th OVA)

I looked at the time, and decided that it was time to go to work. I stepped outside cautiously. I looked both ways, making sure that mysterious visitor last night wasn't still here. Once I was assured that there was no danger present, I got into my car, and drove to Scarlet's Bakery.

I was the first person there, so I unlocked the door, and turned on the lights. I immediately got to work. I was working on the final design of the newest wedding cake order, when Meredy came in.

"Erz! I'm here and ready to work!" She called out to me.

I got up and met her at the counter.

"Hey Meredy, wanna help me with the red velvet cupcakes?" I asked her

"Of course Erz!" Meredy smiled.

She stepped behind the counter, and washed her hands, I got to work by getting the needed ingredients out.

After Meredy dried her hands, she stood next to me and got to work.

"So Erz, anything new happening?" Meredy asked me.

"Actually, a group of friends and I are going on vacation for awhile, one week to be exact" I started

Meredy nodded her head, showing she was following.

"Since I'm gone...I need someone to be the "boss" while I'm away for the week."

Meredy put her spatual down and asked

"So Lucy is ?"

I shook my head, "She's going on the trip with me"

"Oh, then who?" Meredy asked with anticipation.

"Wellll, I was thinking that you could be!" I told her with a smile

She squealed and wrapped me into a huge hug

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Meredy chanted.

"Haha! No problem, you were the second person I hired, so it only makes sense!"

We got back to work, after another hour, we finished 3 batches of red velvet cupcakes, 2 batches of chocolate and a batch of our special lemon velvet cupcakes.

I wiped my forehead, and made my way to the front door and turned the sign. The day went by rather quickly. The whole time, I was thinking

'Will Jellal come in?'

I went outside near closing time, and started cleaning up. I set aside a red velvet cupcake, just in case. I was pre making some cream cheese frosting, I was crouching down, getting the tub ready to store the frosting when the door swung open. I quickly brought my head up, hitting it in the process. I silently cursed in my head while I was rubbing my head.

I wiped my forehead, leaving a thick line of frosting on it. I didn't even notice. I looked, and there I saw Jellal. I silently squealed on the inside. Just then, Lucy came out. She stopped and looked at Jellal, then at me with an evil smile.

"H-hey Jellal! Nice to see you again!" I greeted.

"Hey Erza! Sorry I haven't stopped by, I've been packing for a business trip soon." He apologized.

"Don't worry about it! So, do you want the usual?" I asked.

He nodded his head with a smile. That's when Lucy decided to join the conversation.

"Hi! You must be Jellal, the CEO of Fiore Enterprise? I'm Lucy, one of Erza's best friends!" She introduced.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Lucy." Jellal replied, shaking her hand while Lucy suspiciously eyed him.

By that time, Erza got the cupcake and rang up the bill. Jellal played for it, and then he bid his farewell. As soon as he left, Lucy squealed like a kid in the candy store.

"OMG ERZAAAAAAAAAAA!" She squealed while I rolled my eyes.

I know I've already seen him before, but still!"

"Yeah yeah whatever, we need to finish packing, we're leaving tomorrow" I told her.

"Oh you're right! I can't wait!" Lucy cheered.

"We can go as soon as we close up"

Lucy nodded, and got back to work while humming one of her favorite songs. After another half hour we finished up and left. I got in my car and drove home. I cautiously looked around before I got out of my car. I got home a little earlier, so it was lighter outside. Once the coast was clear, I walked up to my door, unlocked it and entered my home.

I went to my kitchen and turned on the lights, I have a pretty good kitchen. My love of baking really shows in this kitchen. I smiled at my 3 different Kitchen Aid mixers. I went over to the snacks cabinet, and got a box of Kraft Macaroni and Cheese, one of my favorite foods. I started the water and went upstairs to continue my packing.

I started packing my clothes, while I was packing, I realized that I might need to pack some of my baking items. I went downstairs into my kitchen and put the macaroni into the boiling water, I then called Mira. After awhile, she finally picked up.

"Hey Erza! Whatcha need?" Mira asked.

"Hey Mira, I was wondering if I should pack my baking items?" I asked her.

I heard her sigh "Oh Erza, you don't need your baking equipment! You won't be doing any baking while we're at the house anyways!" Mira exclaimed.

"But I-" I was cut off by Mira shushing me.

"Erza. If you pack anything relating to baking, I will throw it away." Mira stated.

"Hmmph. Whatever. Bye" I said as I hung up.

I proceeded to make my dinner. Once it was read, I put it in a white bowl and went to my living room to watch T.V. I didn't find anything to watch so I turned on Netflix. I smiled when I found Cupcake Wars. I quickly chose an episode, and started watching.

I was watching an episode when I heard a knock at the door. I paused the video and groaned out loud. They were just about to announce the contestant who got eliminated! I got up and went to the door, I looked through the peep hole and saw nobody. I opened up the door, still nobody.

I took a step outside, and I stepped on something. It appeared to be an envelope. It was addressed to me. Except instead of my name, it read "Erzy Werzy"

I raised my eyebrow and picked it up, I looked around one last time, then I shut my door. I opened up the letter. I saw familiar handwriting, but I couldn't tell who's.

I gasped when I read what was inside. In bold lettering, it said,

"You will be mine, no matter what"

I crumpled up the paper, and threw it somewhere on the ground. I started mumbling about how my amazing show got paused because of some crappy threatening note. I stomped back over to my t.v., and resumed watching my show. After the episode ended, I yawned and got up, I put my bowl and spoon away in the dishwasher and went upstairs.

I finished packing up, I put my bags at my front door. I then got ready for bed. I snuggled up in my red comforter. Boy was I excited for this vacation!


	6. Road Trip

I woke up to my alarm clock. I smacked my alarm clock off, and layed in bed. After a minute, I realized that today was the day my friends and I were going on vacation! I quickly got out of bed, and started getting dressed. I decided to wear a pair of light blue jeans, and a white blouse which I matched with white flats. I brushed my teeth after I took a quick shower, and brushed my hair out. I decided to just leave it out.

I got a text from Mira.

 _'you better be leaving your house Erza :I'_

I rolled my eyes, and finished getting ready. I did a final check on every room in the house, and made sure that everything was unplugged. I made sure my security cameras were installed, then I set small traps, like forks in front of the door and small trinkets placed in a certain way. I took pictures so I bad a reference . I smirked with triumph.

"Nobody is getting in here while I'm gone" I thought out loud.

I then left my house, and put my multiple suitcases in my trunk, making sure to leave space for Mira's bags. I pulled out of my drive way, and I started driving towards Mira's house. 5 minutes later, I pulled into her apartments drive way. I honked, and realized my mistake. It was 6 in the morning! Of course everyone of Mira's neighbors are sleeping!

I slammed my head on the steering wheel, which caused me to honk again. I let out with small 'kya' and sat up straight, I saw Mira coming out with her bags, I got out and helped her.

"Erza, why the hell are you so loud!" Mira scolded me.

I rolled my eyes and mumbled an apology, Mira then gave me a blueberry muffin.

"I have some for everybody!" Mira smiled

We both got into my car, and we started driving. Mira called the others to make sure they left.

I was concentrating on the road while Mira was checking in on Natsu's group. Soon I saw Mira's eyes turn a dark, dull blue, and her face screamed murder. I raised my eyebrow at her when I heard her say

"Natsu Dragneel. You better get your ass into that car right now."

I could hear whimpering on the other line, I heard a small "ok" and I chuckled.

"Bye bye!" Mira happily said in a much happier tone. She then hung up.

"So what's the deal?" I questioned

"Ohh everyone was ready to go, but Natsu didn't want to get in the car due go his motion sickness. So I simply set him straight!" Mira chirped, as if there was nothing wrong.

I'm used to this because Mira and I are known as the "Double Demons." People claim we are very scary and intimidating, but I don't really see it.

We continued driving for another few hours. We spent our time either singing along to the radio, gossiping, or sleeping. Mira and I kept taking turns behind the drivers wheel. I was dosing off, when I heard Mira say it was time to switch off for the last 30 minutes. Since we were about an hour ahead of the other group, we decided to kill some time and take a lunch break.

Mira pulled up into a Chick-Fil-a. And I squealed and jumped out of the car. Mira chuckled and we both walked into the restaurant. I told Mira that I would order while she used the bathroom. While I was waiting for my turn to order, I noticed a black car, I didn't question it at first, but after awhile of thinking, I realized that that car had been near us the whole trip.

I brushed it off thinking that other people have that car, it probably wasn't the same one. I ordered the food, and went to sit down when Mira joined me. I kept my eyes on the black car that was parked in the parking spot behind my car.

Mira and I ate our food, enjoying it a lot too. We spent a good 45 minutes in the restaurant, eating our delicious food. We got up to leave, not before I grabbed two handfuls of Chick-Fil-a sauce and stuffed them into my purse. I got behind the drivers wheel, and we took off. I only had to drive another 30 minutes till we were there.

A few minutes into the road trip, I noticed a black car a couple cars behind us. But not any black car, it was the same black car from Chick-Fil-a. I gasped, and woke Mira up.

"Mira! Mira!" I said slapping her arm, while using my left hand and knee to drive.

"What?" She asked groggy.

"Do you see that black car a few cars behind us?" I asked

She nodded her head after she turned.

"Well I think it's following us. I saw it at Chick-Fil-a, and I've been seeing it this whole trip." I told her.

Mira's eyes widened. "Ill keep an eye out, let's take a few turns to see if it really is." She said.

I nodded and smirked to myself.

'lets show them just how crazy of a driver I really am'

I decided to take a left turn then a right turn, then two left turns, and then finally another right turn. Just like I thought, they followed our car.

"Erza, that car is definitely following us!" Mira exclaimed.

I got back on to the highway, and I kept swerving in and out of the slight traffic. The whole time Mira keeping watch.

"Mira! Call the cops! We need to get this person off our trail" I commanded

"On it!"

I heard Mira on the phone, the whole time I kept one of my eyes on the road, and the other on the car. I slightly gasped when I saw a glimpse of the person in the car.

'Is that? I pondered

I shook my head, and I suddenly heard a police siren go off.

I looked behind me, and saw the black car get pulled over, Mira and I both sighed with relief, and kept on driving.

"Erza" Mira started. "We should keep this between the two of us, so nobody worries" Mira suggested.

"Yeah...you're right." I agreed.

We kept on driving for another 10 minutes in silence, trying to cool off from that scary moment. Soon, we saw the ocean, which caused us both to squeal with joy. I rolled down the windows, so we could smell the salty scent coming off from the ocean.

We arrived at our hotel room, and surprisingly, the rest of the crew was already there.

"Hey Erza and Mira! Lucy greeted us.

The two of us walked over to them, and hugged them.

"Hehe, we got here before you!" Natsu said while pumping his fist in the air.

I mumbled "Baka" before I slammed my fist on top of his head, which caused him to crumble onto the floor.

Everyone looked at me in horror, where I simply shrugged it off.

"I'm going to get our room keys" I stated and left.

I got in line, and got our room keys. We had 3 total rooms, so we had to share. I walked back to the gang, where Natsu was already back up.

"Alright everyone!" I yelled to get their attention.

"We have 3 rooms! So Mira and I will share one, Lucy and Juvia, and Natsu and Gray!" I announced.

"WHAT ! THERE IS NO WAY I-" Natsu started, however, I slammed my fist on his head once again, making him go silent.

"Alright! Let's go to our rooms!" Mira happily chirped.

We got onto the 3rd floor, where all the girls rooms were. Natsu and Gray were on the 2nd floor.

Luckily, our rooms were only one room apart, apparently a master suite was located between us. I opened our room with our key, and smiled.

"Wowwww! This is AMAZING!" Mira squealed while running over to one of the beds.

I nodded my head. I sat down on one of the very, very soft beds with satin covers, and happily sighed. Mira went over to the bathroom.

"Erza! Look! An automatic toilet ! Oooh ! And two sinks!" She cheered.

I nodded my head once again, too stunned and tired for words.

"Alright Mira, let's get ready for the beach!"

Mira and I got ready, by putting on our bathing suits, my bathing suit was plain black while Mira had a navy blue bikini, with a skirt like bottom. We walked to Lucy and Juvia's room with our beach bags in hand. I knocked.

"Give Juvia one minute!" I heard Juvia say.

Juvia opened the door in a cute purple polka dot 2 piece. I saw Lucy in the back with a white bikini on with pink flowers.

"You two ready?" Mira asked.

"Yes! Juvia and Lucy are ready!" Juvia smiled.

We all made our way downstairs to Natsu and Gray's room. I banged on the door.

"NATSU ! GRAY! GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE NOW!" I yelled.

In less than 2 seconds, the door was opened, and there stood Natsu and Gray in their bathing suits, with frightened looks on their faces. I smiled, as if nothing happened.

"Good to see you two are ready, let's go." I stated.

The 6 of us went out of the hotel room. We started our 5 minute walk to the beach, while we were walking, I saw a whiz of dark blue hair go by. I didn't think much of it, so I continued walking. We got to the beach and luckily, we got a great spot.

After we set up, I automatically sat down in my chair, fixed my sunglasses, and closed my eyes. I relaxed, and thought about our earlier, when we were getting chased by that black car. He really looked like my ex that I broke up with due to his obsession with me.

My eyes shot open when I heard a scream from a small child. I looked around, where I saw a small girl's sand castle crushed under the foot of a woman. I studied the woman, she had long, dark hair with two braids in it. She had on a lot of makeup, and her eyebrows looked funny.

I got up and made my way over.

"Is there a problem here?" I asked

The lady looked over, and smirked "What's it to you?" she asked in a sassy tone.

"Who are you? And you better have a good excuse for knocking over this girls sand castle" I boldly stated while pointing towards the young girl who stopped crying.

"I'm Minerva, and I knocked this sand castle over because it was in my way." she stated.

"Oh? Well, that's not a good thing to do to such a young girl. How about you take your lazy ass over to another spot? Hm?" I told her.

Minerva glared at me, and brought her fist up. She started to throw her fist towards my face when I caught it, and twisted her arm which caused her to scream in pain.

"I'll say it again, move away from this area, or you will see what it looks like to have a broken arm."

I coldly told her.

I let go of her arm, and she backed away, she grumbled, and glared at me, and started to stomp away.

"Oh, and Minerva" I called back to her. "Remember the name Erza. Erza Scarlet." I smirked.

I turned back towards the girl, who had a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you miss! You're so cool!" she cheered.

"Ah, it was nothing" I said while blushing slightly.

I sat down and started working on her sand castle again.

"M-miss! What are you doing?" the girl asked me.

"Why, I'm helping you build the sandcastle again!" I smiled at her.

After another hour, we finished her sand castle. I also learned more about her. Her name is Wendy, and she is here on a vacation with her older brother, however, he was at a business meeting of some sort at the moment. Her nanny, Carla was watching her.

"Arigato miss!" Wendy thanked

"It was nothing" I smiled back.

I walked away, and went back to my group where I saw everyone half asleep.

"Alright guys! Let's go back to the hotel." I yelled to make everyone wake up.

We gathered all of our stuff, and slowly made our trek back to our hotel room. Once we got there, we bid our farewells and went up to our rooms to change. Mira called the shower first, so I went to go order us room service.

When Mira got out, I got into the shower. I made sure all the sand was off of me, then I just stood there, letting the water cascade down my body. Soon, Mira knocked on the door.

"Erza! Dinner is here!" I quickly turned the water off and dried off my body. I changed into my pajamas and exited the bathroom.

My mouth started drooling when I saw the macaroni and cheese I ordered. I started eating my food, while Mira chomped away on her chicken salad. We watched Cupcake Wars, and then decided to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Erza!" Mira said to me

"Night Mira." I said while turning off the lights.

A/N: FINALLY ! ANOTHER CHAPTER! And this one is like twice as long too! I'm so sorry for my lack of updating. School is really a hassle on me! Until next time.


	7. Babysitting

I woke up to the quiet sound of waves in the distance. I yawned, and looked over at my alarm clock. It read 6:03 am. I sighed. I guess I'm too used to waking up early from my job.

I stretched and got up from my bed. I looked over and saw Mira, peacefully sleeping. I smiled.

"I might as well do something with my morning" I thought out loud.

I got into the shower, and washed myself with my usual strawberry body washed. Soon, I got out, and dried myself off. After putting on lotion and deodorant, I slipped on a light yellow sun dress. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I decided to not put on any makeup, seeing as it was only 6:27 am. I pulled my hair up into a high pony tail and grabbed my phone, and my wallet. I slipped on my pair of black flip flops and left the hotel room.

I decided to go to the beach, and watch the sunrise. Once I arrived at the beach, I took of my shoes and started walking along the shoreline. I shivered when I felt the water make contact to my feet. I sighed, and started humming while looking at the sun.

I looked at the time on my phone, and decided to get a small bite to eat. I started walking to a cafe, after I washed off my feet and put my shoes back on. The cafe was completely empty, probably since it was near 7 am. I sat down at a table, and pulled out my phone. I texted everyone

" _I'm at a cafe, don't worry about me, I'll text when I'm on my way back"_

I ordered a croissant and a coffee. I was on my phone, watching a youtube video when the door jingled. I was too into my video, and didn't notice a small girl running towards me.

"Erza-san! Erza-san! It's me! Wendy!" the small blue haired girl greeted.

I paused my video and looked down. I smiled, and hugged Wendy.

"Hey Wendy! What are you doing here so early?" I asked her.

"I'm here with Nii-san!" She replied.

I looked up and I gasped. There standing with an equally shocked face was Jellal.

"J-jellal! What are you doing here?" I stammered.

"I should ask you the same thing Erza." He smirked, which made me blush.

"O-oh well, u-um, I'm here on a trip with all of my friends!" I told him.

"Ah, I'm here on a business trip with my sister, Wendy. It seems as if you two have already met?"

My mouth dropped open, and I looked back from Wendy to Jellal. I mentally face palmed.

 _"Not that many people have this blue colored hair!"_ I thought in my head

"Oh, um yeah! We met yesterday at the beach when this lady kicked down her sand castle. I got rid of the woman and helped her rebuild it." I told him.

"Yeah! Erza-san is the best!" Wendy cheered.

"Well, I thank you for that, Wendy was telling me about a 'Meanie with too much makeup'" He quoted.

I chuckled, "No worries! I was glad I could help!"

"Well, do you mind if Wendy and I join you for breakfast?" He asked.

"Nope!" I smiled.

They both sat down at my table. The waiter came over and took their orders. Once the waiter left, we started back on our conversation.

"So Jellal, why are you here?" I asked him.

"I'm on a business trip, I'm constantly going to meetings, so that's why I wasn't with Wendy at the beach."

I nodded my head to show I was listening. We talked for another whole hour, mostly about how great of a brother Jellal is to Wendy, and how our trip was going. Soon, Jellal's phone rang, he sighed and picked it up.

He walked away and Wendy and I continued to chat.

"What's your favorite cupcake flavor?" I asked her.

"Hmmm... red velvet! Or chocolate, or strawberry!" She replied with wide eyes.

I chuckled. "Well, maybe if we meet again after the vacation, you can have a free cupcake!" I told her

Wendy squealed "Arigato Erza-san! You're the best!"

Jellal then came back to the table, holding his phone.

"Wendy, I have some bad news. I have a meeting that is going to last most of the day, so we will have to cancel our day today, and you'll stay at the hotel with ."

Wendy's joyous face immediately turned sour. Tears started forming in her eyes.

"B-but Nii-san! We never get to hang out!" she started crying.

"Uh, I could watch her, only if you want me to though" I said, turning to Jellal.

Wendy immediately brightened up, and violently shook her head.

"Please please please please please! Let Erza-san watch me! Please Nii-san!" Wendy begged.

"Are you sure Erza? I don't want her to get in the way of you hanging out with your friends" Jellal told me.

I shook my head. "No worries! We were going to go the the carnival today anyways! I might as well bring her with me! Don't worry, my friends will love her." I assured him.

"Well, if you insist, here is my phone number, just so you can contact me." He said while giving me a piece of paper with numbers scribbled on it.

Wendy screamed with joy. "Thank you Erza-san and Nii-san!" She said while hugging Jellal.

"Well, I'll be going now, you two have fun!" Jellal said, then left.

"Alright Wendy! You ready to go back to my hotel room?" I asked her.

She nodded her head and stood up. I took her hand, and we both started walking back to the hotel room.

I texted with one hand to my friends,

 _"On the way back, I have a gift for you all."_

I turned my phone off, and started talking with Wendy.

She was going on and on about her blue cat Happy, however, I was completely joyed to hear her talk about it.

"Happy loves fish! He mostly likes it raw though! She said with a huge smile.

We then arrived at the hotel room. I led her to the elevator, and pressed the floor. Wendy squealed when the elevator started going up, which made me smile.

"Erza-san! You have a really pretty smile!" She complimented me.

I blushed, "Thanks Wendy!"

We then got out of the elevator, and I knocked on my room door, waiting for Mira to let me in.

"Erza ! Why would you go out without me! I wa-" she stopped when she saw Wendy.

Mira squealed and picked Wendy up and twirled her around.

"Who is this adorable little princess?" Mira asked

"This is Wendy. Jellal's little sister" I told her.

With wide eyes Mira turned to me. She put Wendy down and we both entered the room.

"Wendy, you can go watch some T.V, we will leave in an hour" I told her.

She nodded and skipped over to the couch.

"Erza! What do you mean Jellal's little sister? Mira asked

"Well, yesterday, while we were at the beach, I helped Wendy rebuild her sand castle after this rude lady knocked it over." I started. "We learned each other's name, and she said that she was there with her brother, who I didn't know was Jellal at the time. This morning, I went to a cafe, and Wendy and Jellal came in, we all ate together, and then Jellal found out he had to cancel on their day together, so instead of her going with her nanny, I offered for her to come to the carnival with us." I finally finished.

"Awwww Erzaaaa! That's so sweet of you!" Mira swooned.

"Yeah yeah, it's not that big of a deal." I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, is everyone else awake and ready?" I asked.

"I know Juvia and Lucy are, how about you go check on Natsu and Gray, I'll watch Wendy and get to know Wendy better." she suggested.

I nodded my head and we both made our way to the couch.

"Wendy! I have to go check on my other friends progress of getting ready. Mira is going to watch you, she is my best friend, and she is super nice, so if I'm ever not there, go to her next." I told her.

"Aye sir!" Wendy saluted, which made both Mira and I giggle.

I left the room and went down to the boys room. I banged on the door, I heard nothing, and growled. I pounded on the door again.

"NATSU, GRAY, YOU BETTER BE AWAKE AND READY! OR I WILL FORCE MY WAY IN THERE!" I yelled.

I heard a huge thump, and I smiled. Natsu opened the door.

"E-erza! We are almost ready! Just brushing our teeth!" Natsu greeted me.

I eyed Natsu, his clothes were messed up and wrinkled, I looked behind him and saw Gray, scrambling around to get ready.

"Good. Meet us in me and Mira's room in 10 minutes." I commanded.

I turned and walked back up the steps to my room.

When I unlocked the door with my key, I was met with Mira and Wendy holding hands and dancing around the room, singing along to the song ' _Baby'_ by Justin Bieber. I sighed.

"I'm back." I stated, to get their attention.

"Welcome back Erza-san!" Wendy greeted me with a huge smile.

"Thank you Wendy, Mira, everyone should be here soon"

She nodded and returned to her singing.

I laughed and went to the bathroom to freshen up a little bit. Soon, I heard knock at the door, and I went to open it, there stood Juvia, Lucy, Natsu and Gray.

"Good morning everyone. I want you all to meet Wendy" I told them.

Wendy walked up behind me.

"Hi everyone! I'm Wendy!" she smiled.

"Awwwww! She's too adorable!" Lucy squealed.

"I'm Lucy! This is Juvia, Natsu and Gray!" she said while pointing to everyone.

"Juvia is pleased to meet you Wendy!"

"Sup" Gray casually greeted.

"What's with your blue hair" Natsu stupidly asked.

I smacked his head with my hand, causing him to fall over.

"NATSU! DON'T BE RUDE!" I reprimanded him.

"What's with your PINK hair!" Wendy shot back.

"Oi, it's salmon!"

Gray laughed. "I like this girl! She knows how to talk back to Flame-head"

I shut the door and we all walked to the living room where Mira was.

"Hey minna!" She greeted us.

"Alright everyone, we are going to go to carnival today!"

Natsu's face immediately turned green.

Lucy sighed, and pulled out a box of motion sickness matches from her purse. She took one out, and gently put it on Natsu's arm.

"Ah. Thanks Luce!" Natsu thanked her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, are we ready to go?" I asked.

Everyone nodded, and I grabbed Wendy's hand.

"Alright Wendy, let's go have some fun!"


	8. A Day at the Park

Once we all exited the hotel, we made our way out to the garage where our cars were parked.

"Alright, so we will be having the same riding arrangements, except Wendy will be riding with Mira and I" I announced to the group.

"WHAT? I don't want to sit near Popsicle again!" Natsu whined.

I shot him a glare and he immediately shut up.

"Gray" I said turning to him. "Make sure you follow my car at all times, I want you behind me the whole way, got it?" I instructed.

"Y-yes m'am" Gray saluted me.

"Alright everyone! Let's get going!" Mira cheered.

"Yay! I'm so excited!" Wendy cheered as well.

I smiled and took Wendy's hand, and the 3 of us walked over to my car. I made sure Wendy was buckled in, then I got into the drivers seat. Mira was already buckled in the passengers side.

I started up the car and pulled out of the garage, Mira turned on the radio, and her and Wendy started singing along.

I hummed along, not singing because I was too focused on the road and making sure the other group's car was behind me.

Once the song finished, Mira turned the radio down and started chatting with Wendy.

"So Wendy, what is your brother like? From what I've heard, he seems like a pretty nice dude" Mira said with a sly smile.

 _'Trust me, he's the best man ever'_ I thought in my head.

"Well Nii-san is always busy with work, that's why I hang out with my cat Happy and my Auntie Carla, she's not really my Aunt, she's my nanny, but I see her as family!" Wendy told us.

"Aww, that's too bad" Mira frowned.

"Well, at least you can hang out with us today!" I said, which automatically cheered the girl up.

After another 15 minutes of talking and singing, we arrived at the amusement park. I pulled into a parking spot, and saw that Gray's car wasn't right behind us.

In about a minute, his truck pulled up next to mine. I stomped over, and yelled

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GET HERE AT THE SAME TIME AS ME! I TOLD YOU TO FOLLOW MY CAR!"

I smacked Gray's head, and he rubbed his head in pain.

"E-erza! There were a few cars that got in our way, no need to freak out!" Lucy said, trying to calm down Erza.

"Juvia agrees, we were only a minute behind." She added

"Alright, I'll let it slide this time, only because today is a happy day" I told him.

I saw Wendy chuckle, and I smiled.

We made our way to the ticket booth, and got our tickets, when we entered, Wendy squealed and tightened the grip on my hand.

"Erza-san! Can we go to the tea cups! Pretty pretty pretty pleaseee!" Wendy begged.

"Of course!" I responded.

Our group went over to the tea cup, and I payed for Wendy and I.

It was 2-3 people per tea cup, so Wendy, Mira and I got in the purple one, that is said to spin the fastest, Lucy and Natsu got into the pink one, after Lucy slapped on his motion sickness patch and Juvia and Gray got into the blue one.

The ride started up and Wendy automatically started spinning the wheel, due to the wheels being really heavy, Wendy was having some difficulties spinning it extra fast.

"Let me try" I told her.

I took hold of it, and turned it with ease, we started spinning really fast.

"Eeeeeeeeeek!" Both Wendy and Mira screamed.

Wendy didn't stop squealing where as Mira was screaming. I was smiling and laughing as well, I stopped spinning so we didn't get too dizzy, and laid back as Mira took her turn to spin the wheel.

Soon the ride started slowing down, once it completely stopped, we exited the ride.

"That was so much fun!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Juvia agrees!" Juvia said while nodding her head.

We spent some more time going on rides, while Natsu and Gray went on a huge roller coaster, Lucy, Juvia, Mira, Wendy and I played small games and went on less extreme rides.

When it was lunch time, we made our way to dining area. Mira found us a huge table and we all sat down. I got up to go get the pizza and drinks.

Once I got everyone's drinks, I went up to the pizza place and ordered 3 large pizza's. While I was waiting, I couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching me. I had been feeling this every time we left the hotel room. I shook off the thought when they called my name for the orders.

From my past waitressing jobs, I easily balanced our drinks on the boxes of pizza. Everyone's mouths started drooling as soon as they saw the pizza.

Once I put the food on the table, everyone flew into the food. I managed to get a slice for Wendy, seeing as she couldn't get past everyone and got her fruit punch. I handed it to her and she smiled.

"Ariagato Erza-san!" She thanked me.

"No problem Wendy, so are you having fun?" I asked her.

She nodded her head quickly. "I'm so glad I was able to come with you!" Wendy said while hugging me.

I smiled and returned to my slice of pizza.

For about an hour, we were all talking and bonding with Wendy. Apparently both Wendy and Natsu loved dragons, that quickly brought the two closer together. Lucy and Juvia were talking to Wendy about princesses. Wendy actually thought Lucy was a princess, which we all found funny, seeing as though she came from a wealthy family.

After we finished eating, we went on smaller, less extreme rides. Soon it was time for the fireworks, once we got our cotton candy, we found a spot and got ready to watch the fireworks.

I was talking with Wendy when we heard a huge 'Boom'

We all looked up and saw the fireworks exploding in the air, there were different designs and colors. I looked over at Wendy, and her eyes showed nothing but amazement.

We all watched the fireworks in silence. Natsu and Lucy were cuddling, and Juvia was clinging onto Gray's arm.

Wendy tapped me and I looked down at her.

"Thank you Erza-san! Today was the best day ever!" She thanked as she hugged me.

"No problem Wendy! I'm glad you had fun" I smiled.

"I wish you were marrying my brother instead!"

My mouth dropped open, and my whole body froze.

"W-WHAT?"

 **Hey Guys! I finally updated! My updates are really slow, because school is crazy and I can't get on my crappy computer a lot, typing from my tablet is really hard too.**

 **If you have any suggestions, then please feel free to PM them to me! Or you can leave a review ;)**

 **Thanks to everyone who has read, followed, faved and reviewed!**

 **~Er-chan**


	9. Heartbreak

_Previously.._

 _Wendy tapped me and I looked down at her._

 _"Thank you Erza-san! Today was the best day ever!" She thanked as she hugged me._

 _"No problem Wendy! I'm glad you had fun" I smiled._

 _"I wish you were marrying my brother instead!"_

 _My mouth dropped open, and my whole body froze._

 _"W-WHAT?"_

I was shocked. I stared wide eyed at Wendy, who had a bitter smile on her face, she looked back up at me, and I only stared at her with wide eyes.

"Erza-San, are you okay?" Wendy asked worriedly.

"I-I-I'm o-ok" I stumbled out.

My stomach felt like it was being punched, and my eyes started watering slightly.

"Erza-san! Lay down! I know some medical treatments." Wendy insisted me.

I layed down on the grass and stared up at the fireworks, shock was running through my body and I was just, confused.

 _"Married?! What the actual fuck?"_

 _"I never saw a ring! Was I not looking hard enough? Was he only leading me on? Did he only see us as good friends?"_

Millions of thoughts ran through my mind, until I heard Wendy's calm voice telling me to breath in and out.

I did as she told me to and took very deep breaths, then I sat back up.

"Erza-san, are you ok? Why did you have that reaction?" Wendy asked with concern laced in her voice.

"Oh... dont worry, I'm fine! I just, had a sudden stomach ache..." I lied.

Although Wendy was young, she could tell I was lying, it showed in her face, luckily she went along with it.

Mira scooted over, seeing me in distress and smiled.

"Is everything alright with Erza?" Mira asked Wendy.

Before Wendy could answer, Erza started talking.

"I'm fine, Wendy just told me something and I had a stomach ache at the same moment" Erza lied again.

"Wendy dear, what did you tell Erza?" Mira asked.

"Hmm, I told her that I wish she was marrying my brother instead of my soon to be sister in law."

Mira's mouth dropped, her bring really surprised as well.

"Your brother is getting married?!" Mira yelled.

Wendy looked down at her hands and started playing with her nails.

"Yes, he is, but I like Erza-san ten times more than her!" Wendy sighed.

"Awe, that's sweet!" Mira squealed.

The fireworks ended, and everyone started leaving. I didn't get up because my brain was still in shock.

Once most of the people filed out, our group got up and made our way to the exit. We all went to our separate cars after Wendy waved goodbye to the team, minus Mira and I.

Mira nudged me and whispered "Do you want me to drive? You still don't look too good."

I nodded and fished out my keys from my purse and handed them to her, we walked to the car and I got in the passengers side.

Mira and Wendy were chatting up a storm, while I was looking at the window. I couldn't stop thinking about Jellal. I couldn't help but start to feel anger towards him.

We arrived at the hotel and I miserably got out of the car and trudged to the elevator behind Wendy and Mira. Once we got into our room,I plopped down on the couch and stared off into space.

Wendy poked me and Mira giggled.

"Don't worry about her Wendy! She's just having one of her moments" Mira smiled.

The two watched TV until they heard a knock on the door.

"Ah, it must be your brother!" Mira announced.

My head popped up, but I soon realized I didn't have anything to look forward to. I slammed my head back onto the couch as Mira skipped to the door.

"Hi Jellal! Wendy! Your brother is here!" Mira called.

"Nii-san!" Wendy squealed as she ran into his arms.

"Hey Wendy, how was your day?" Jellal asked.

"It was AMAZING!" Wendy half screamed

Jellal smiled then turned towards Mira.

"Mirajane, is Erza here? I wanted to thank her again." He asked.

"Oh, uh yeah she's here! Let me get her..." Mira told him.

Mira briskly ran towards me and violent shook me.

"Erza, Jellal wants to talk to you"

My head suddenly popped up, and I looked at Mira.

"He...wants to talk to me?" I asked for reassurance.

Mira nodded her head, and I sighed and got up to go to the door.

"Hey Erza! I just wanted to say thanks again for watching Wendy today, it was really helpful." He thanked her.

"Mhm, no problem..."

 _"It's now or never Erza, you have to ask him."_

"Why didn't you ever tell me you were getting married?" I blurted out.

Jellal looked shocked, and he almost looked scared.

"How did you find out?" He asked back.

"Your little sister told me."

Jellal looked at Wendy, who gave him a sheepish smile.

"I never told you because it never came up" Jellal told me.

"So? You've basically been tricking me this whole time! I actually thought we might've had a thing, I guess you were only leading me on so you could use me as a babysitter." I was on the verge of tears now.

"Erza, I would never use you, you're important to me, in fact I-"

"Never mind, Wendy needs to get her sleep, so you should leave." I snapped.

"Erza..." Jellal started again.

"Bye Jellal, text me if you need me to watch Wendy again" I sighed as I went back into my room.

"Hey...Nii-san...do you like Erza?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know Wendy, but I think I'm starting to" Jellal sighed.

Wendy smiled, thinking back to what Mira told her while Erza was getting the pizzas.

 _"Hey Wendy, do you know what love is?" Mira asked out of the blue._

 _I nodded my head, and looked at Mira weirdly._

 _"Don't you think Erza and your brother would make a cute couple?" Mira evily smiled._

 _"You want to set the two up? I'm in!" Wendy smiled widely._

 _The two high fived and started talking again, as if nothing happened._

* * *

Once I got into my room, I dragged myself to my bed, and as soon as my head hit the pillow, my tears started pouring.

I could only think about how stupid I was to think that I might've had a chance with him, or if that we had something going on.

I heard a knock on the door, and I didn't bother to try and hide my tears. Mira came in and walked towards the bed.

She sat down and put her hand on my back.

"Erza...I know you're...sad about Jellal but look. It's not over" Mira told her.

"Well, when I first saw you two together, there was a spark that I almost know 100% is stronger than whatever he has with his his fiancée."

I looked up with tears streaming down my face.

"What are you saying Mira?" I asked.

"I'm saying that no matter what, you and Jellal are meant to be. And I promise you, Jerza will happen." Mira smiled.

"J-Jerza?" I asked.

"Yes, Jerza" Mira smiled.

I slightly smiled and looked back at my pillow.

"Wanna bake?" Mira asked me with a sly smile.

I popped out of my bed and ran to the kitchen web my suitcase full of baking supplies in hand.

"I'll take that as a yes" Mira smiled.

* * *

 **Please don't kill me for barely updating! I'm sorry school is WAY TOO DAMN MUCH but there's a huge blizzard so I'm gonna have time to update all my stories! Next up is I'll Be Back!**


	10. Hatching a Plan

I woke up and looked around, slightly confused.

"Where the hell am I?" I mumbled as I looked around.

Once my eyes adjusted to the scene, I realized I was on the kitchen floor.

"Mira? Where are you? Why am I on the kitchen floor?" I asked while rubbing my eyes.

Mira came hopping into the room.

"Oh yeah, last night we baked red velvet cupcakes to cheer you up. After we finished frosting them, you refused to go to bed. You were saying something along the lines of "the cupcakes need me" or something like that." Mira giggled.

I started laughing. "That totally sounds like something I would do!"

I got up off the floor, and wiped off my clothes, which were covered in flour and frosting.

"What are our plans for today?" I asked Mira.

"I don't know, I think Lucy and Juvia need to hear what happened last night." Mira suggested.

I sighed. Memories of last night started flooding my mind.

"Don't you worry your red velvet heart Erza. Everything will turn out fine.

I smiled slightly.

"Go take a shower, we don't want you looking like a mess when we go downstairs. I'll assemble the girls while you're getting ready and I'll send the guys off somewhere." Mira smiled.

"Hey! At least I'm a hot mess!" I joked.

"Psh, please Erz, we know I'm the hot one in this friendship." She jokingly played back.

I stuck out my tongue and went to the shower.

While I was in the shower, I was thinking about how much Mira had helped me so far. Especially with Jellal. And I have the feeling that this whole "Jerza" thing is only the beginning.

I got out of the shower, and put on white shorts with a red tank top. I walked into the living room to see Lucy and Juvia sitting on the couch.

"Oh wow, you guys got here fast." I noted.

"Well, we heard about what happened with Jellal, so of course we came here as fast as we could!" Lucy smiled.

"Juvia wants to know exactly what happened."

I looked at Mira, who gave me a supporting smile.

"Yesterday, when we were at the carnival, during the fireworks Wendy told me "I wish you were marrying my Nii-san instead" I quoted.

Both Lucy and Juvia jumped up.

"WHAT THE HELL!" They both yelled.

"I/JUVIA DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS ENGAGED!" Both Lucy and Juvia screamed.

"I know...I didn't either until we got back." I told them.

"Continue please!" Lucy pushed me to continue my story.

"Ok, gosh!"

"When we got back from the carnival, Wendy stayed with us for a little while more. Soon Jellal came to pick her up. I went in for the kill and asked him about his fiancee. He was honestly shocked, and looked slightly scared too. His excuse was that it never came up. I mean, that is true, but he practically led me on for no reason!"

Everyone nodded, obviously agreeing with me.

"I told him that was no excuse, and he should've told me regardless. After that I told him to only contact me if he needed me to watch Wendy again." I finished with a sigh.

"Juvia is SO going to kill him!" Juvia growled.

"Same here." Lucy agreed.

"Girls girls don't worry. Although I want to strangle him as well. We still need him for Erza to have a 100% happy love life! I know they are meant to be!." Mira calmed the group down.

"So, what's your plan?" Lucy asked Mira.

Mira's eyes were clouded with evilness.

"Oh, you'll see." Mira smirked.

* * *

 **Natsu and Gray's P.O.V**

The two were in their room.

"UGHHHHHHHH!" Natsu groaned.

"Would you be quiet flame brain?" Gray hissed.

"What are the girls doing? I'm bored!" Natsu half cried.

"They're probably talking about girly things." Gray told him.

Natsu continued groaning and sighing until they heard a knock at the door.

"I'LL GET IT!" Natsu yelled while running towards the door.

"No duh" Gray rolled his eyes.

Natsu opened the door, and was slightly shocked at the guest.

"JELLAL? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Natsu yelled in shock.

"Shhh! God be quiet! I don't want the whole world knowing I'm here.

 _"I especially don't want Erza to know I'm here."_ Jellal thought in his head.

Gray popped out from behind the couch.

"Jellal? What are you doing here?" Gray asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Does Erza know you're here?" Natsu asked while letting him in.

"No, I actually came here to talk to you guys about her..." Jellal told them with a slight blush.

"Oh really? Did something happen between you two?"

"Yeah..you could say that." Jellal said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, start talking!" Natsu urged on.

"Well..uh. You see...I'm actually engaged."

"WOAH WHAT!" Both Natsu and Gray yelled.

"Er...yeah. Heh..." Jellal shyly rubbed his head.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Natsu looked confused.

"I...I don't know honestly." Jellal sighed.

"How does Erza play a part in this?" Gray asked, cutting to the chase.

"Well, I've always been kind of iffy about my marriage. My fiancee is beautiful and all...but I feel like she and I don't connect like we used to."

"So, you're saying you think you like Erza more?" Gray asked.

"I don't know! Maybe?" Jellal was getting frustrated now.

"I know for a fact that Wendy loves Erza, probably more than your fiancee." Natsu put in.

"Probably, Wendy was the one to convince me to come and talk to you guys. She wants to hang out with Erza non stop."

"I actually have a favor to ask you guys." Jellal waited to continue until they were paying attention to him and not the ideas going through their brains.

"Go on" Gray urged.

"Right now, Erza is probably pissed at me, because I told her about it last night. She didn't take it well at all. So, is there anyway you guys could make me, seem not like a douche so much?"

"What's in it for us?" Natsu glared.

"I'll take you guys out to eat" Jellal smirked.

"I'm in!" Both Natsu and Gray said. They put on their shoes and the three men left.

* * *

 **So we have the girls and the guys hatching a plan? I wonder how this will turn out... Sorry for the late updates. School's a bitch ya know. But SPRING BREAK IS IN A WEEK!**


	11. UPDATE!

I'm so sorry it's been almost a month since I've updated!

I'm sad to say that this story will be going on a hiatus for a while. I haven't really developed an overall plot for this, and I have no idea where I'm going with it tbh. This was my first story, so I promise you I will not leave it un finished!

IT WILL DEFINITELY BE LESS THAN 2 MONTHS!

If you have ANY suggestions, please review or PM me, I'd be happy to hear your opinions! In the mean time you can read my other stories. I'll Be Back and Fairy Tail High. Also, go check out my vine account where I make anime edits! Check my bio for the name or link!

Love you all! :D


End file.
